


It's Fine

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [28]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Gil has Self-Worth Issues, Harry Is Oblivious, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model AU, Starts off not Harry friendly, harry's kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Gil is fine. Even when he's not, he's fine.
Relationships: Gil & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook
Series: AU-gust 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Kudos: 16





	It's Fine

“Gilly!” Harry ran up to him and jumped into his not-so-waiting arms.  _ So much for the coffee run. _ “Thank goodness yer here. I was gonna die of boredom!” He sighed dramatically and kissed his cheek.

Gil rolled his eyes and walked him back over to his chair. “Well, I’m here now as requested. What exactly do you need me to do again?”

Harry shrugged. “I’d love to have you in front of the camera with me-”

“No.”

“Duh. Just be here? Keep the creeps away?” Harry gave him his best puppy look, not that he needed it. 

“Of course I will. You just have to ask.” Gil leaned in and kissed him softly before moving away to let the makeup artists get to work.

Harry Hook was a popular model and his fanbase was only growing by the day. Somehow, Cruella Fashions had roped him into a very generous contract that let him do pretty much whatever he wanted so long as he did it wearing their clothes. This was a very good thing because Harry never really grew out of his wild stage and if he could get shitfaced drunk every weekend and still get paid, he was going to. 

Which is where Gil came in. Even when they were kids, Gil was always keeping him out of trouble and trying to keep him semi-responsible and now that they were legal adults, he was the only one who could do so. So he came to every shoot and attended all the parties and took all the Instagram pictures and kept an eye on the Twitter account to make sure he didn’t get too crazy. Nothing really changed from when they were kids except somewhere along the way he also got the title of ‘boyfriend’ but that didn’t matter. Not really.

Just like it didn’t matter that Harry was always posting sexy pictures and liking the weirdest comments. And it didn’t matter that Harry never mentioned having a boyfriend. And it never bothered him that Harry kept it up on set and in public when he was standing  _ right there _ . And if it did Harry was always super sweet about it and made him feel so so good. And that was definitely enough and not because Gil didn’t have anywhere else to go. He was fine being mistaken for the bodyguard every now and then because Harry was happy with his life the way it was, where he was a desirable model that had no attachments to the world except his phone and his sexuality. And he could live with that because he loved Harry in a soul crushing way that didn’t let him say no. Because Harry was great and he wasn’t and that was okay. That was just the order of things.

He took a lot of photos for them to look through and post later while Harry posed for the camera, smiling and smirking and smooching his fellow models because that’s his job. And he smiled when Harry got off and they got in the car together and put up the privacy screen and Harry showed him just how perfectly okay everything is.

Because everything was fine. And if it wasn’t, that was fine too.


End file.
